The Game of Life
by SarahandBabees
Summary: AH. "The point is, I hate my Mom. I hate Montana. I hate St. Vladimir's. I'd rather be anywhere else―Saint John, ideally. Who knew I'd get my wish? I certainly didn't. But life is one big, twisted game, and you just gotta roll the dice." T for swearing.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello, readers! If you've never read a story of mine before, then let me introduce myself :) My name is Sarah (but you can just call me Sar), and I write a lot. Seriously. LOL. I'd like to thank you for clicking on this story and giving it a chance! I'm going to apologize in advance for the shortness of the prologue, but I promise that the chapters will be longer :)_

_Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, VA isn't mine. The characters and stuff belong to the brilliant red-haired author, Richelle Mead. I only own my plot and a few characters :)_

_Enjoy the prologue, peeps!_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

_Prologue_

Life. A very mysterious thing.

Sometimes, it's so great that you want to to jump for joy, or so horrible that you want to throw it all away with the pull of a trigger. It's full of ups and downs, and riddled with obstacles.

Mine has a really funny way of sucking.

It seems like someone, somewhere, really has it out for me.

Me. Rosemarie Ayla Hathaway-Mazur.

It's not like my life is always crappy. I mean, I have my amazing twin sister to keep me from going crazy. Her name is Lillian, and we're far from identical. She has our mother's fiery red hair that falls in long waves that she inherited from our father, while my hair was curly like our mother's but deep brown like our father's. Her eyes are the warm coffee color of our father's, and mine are golden brown like our mother's. I'm wild, reckless and impulsive, while Lily is calm, level-headed and rational. Appearance-wise, we're an odd balance of our parents. But my personality comes from our father, and hers from our mother. Our first names are both Scottish for our mother, but our middle names, Ayla and Aysel, are Turkish.

We currently live in Montana with our mother, Janine, and our younger brother, Cameron. I'd much rather be in Canada with my father, though.

Let's just say that my mother and I . . . we were never really on the same page. She was too controlling for my taste. I much preferred my father, Abe, over her. But she hadn't let me go to live with him after their divorce when Lily and I were only eight years old. Ever since, I've barely been able to tolerate her.

Now, I'm seventeen, and in my senior year of high school. The only thing that keeps me from blowing my brains out and ending my miserable life is the fact that in six months, I'll be moving to Canada to live with my dad.

Dad lives in Saint John, a city in the province of New Brunswick. It's the oldest city in Canada, actually, so it's filled with history. Not that that interests me, but it's never a dull moment there with all of the tourism. My siblings and I spend ever summer there, for which I'm grateful. Dad has a lovely house―okay, so _house_ is a huge understatement; Dad owns a mansion, practically―where Lily and I have our own rooms.

Living with my mother is pretty much unbearable. I mean, I'm only there on holidays, since I go to a boarding school, but even that is too much. Lily doesn't mind, in fact, she prefers Montana with our mother over Saint John with our father. I can't understand that at all. I mean, our mom is a total bitch.

Cameron . . . well, he's neutral. He doesn't care where he is, as long as he has his XBOX.

Anyway . . . the point is, I hate my mom. I hate Montana. I hate St. Vladimir's, the stupid school she makes us go to.

I'd honestly rather be anywhere else―Saint John, ideally.

Who knew I'd get my wish?

I certainly didn't. I thought I'd have to spend the next six months in a place that I hated, trying not to kill myself or my mother.

But life is one big, screwed up game, and you've just gotta roll the dice.

_So, what do you guys think so far? Does it sound good? I promise it will be! I've got big things planned for this story :D_

_Please, leave a review and tell me your thoughts :)_

_And, if you've never read anything of mine before, you should definitely check out my other stories! I write for a few different series, though the majority of my twenty-six stories are Vampire Academy xD_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back with the first real chapter :) I'm gonna warn you guys in advance that this story swears a lot. If that offends you . . . well, I'm sorry._

_Thank you to the people who reviewed and/or favorited/alerted this story or me as an author. You guys are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to Nicia :)_

_Enjoy the chapter, guys!_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

_Chapter One_

"Have I ever told you how much I hate my life?" I grumbled to my sister, pushing the door open so hard that it hit the inside wall with a resounding _bang_.

Lillian's dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "Easy there, Rose. You're going to make Mom pay to fix the hole that the doorknob is sure to make one of these times," she chastised jokingly, stepping inside and gently closing the door behind her.

I threw my bag into the corner of the room and let myself fall face-first onto the bed. "Let the stupid bitch pay for it. Hell, that's all the more reason to put a hole in the wall," I growled, my voice muffled by the sheets. But I knew that she heard what I said.

"Rose, why do you hate her so much? I mean, you make her seem so much worse than she really is," she mused, plopping down on her own bed.

I rolled over so that I could shoot her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Lily, she's a total bitch! I know that she hates me, and I'm fine with it, because I hate her, too. I'd be much happier in Saint John."

Lily sighed, running a hand through her fiery auburn hair. The slight waviness of it was a trait from our father, and I sometimes wished that I had her hair instead of mine. But then, I'd look more like mom. I already had her eyes and her curls, so I really didn't want anything else to remind me of the fact that she was my mother. Besides, I looked exotic with my dark hair, and it drove the guys crazy.

"I don't know why you love Saint John so much. I mean, I love being there with Dad, but our life is here now. I know that we were born there, but Montana feels more like home to me," she told me, folding her arms being her head and stretching out on her bed.

"Montana will never be my home, Lily. I hate it here. I hate this stupid, fucked up school that's filled with stuck-up bitches that are really a waste of space. And I hate our house, because I hate living with _Janine_," I spat.

"Well, you'd better stop hating it, because we have to be there soon. It's Christmas Eve; you know that Mom will kill us if we're not home for supper," she pointed out.

I sighed. I wished that I could spend Christmas with Dad, because Mom made what is supposed to be a happy holiday unbearable.

"Well, we don't want to keep the bitch waiting, do we?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She sighed again, but didn't answer.

We grabbed our bags and made our way to the dorm that our younger brother, Cam, lived in.

I pounded on the door.

"Hey! Fucktard! Get your ass out here!" I called. I really didn't have the patience today to wait for him. He always did everything so slowly, because he was such a lazy-ass.

Cam was fifteen, and pretty much the only thing he ever did was play video games. He bugged the crap outta me, and I knew that it was his mission in life to annoy me.

His door opened, revealing one of his stupid friends whose name I didn't care to remember. The smell of stale sweat flooded out, and I nearly gagged.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" I asked the kid.

"Packing." He turned to the other kids in the room. "Looks like we'd better get going, guys. Rosezilla is on a rampage!" he said quickly, running back in, grabbing his controller and sprinting out before I could wring his neck. They all filed out after him, regarding me with fear.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the danger zone, as I liked to call it. His dorm room was absolutely disgusting; there were dirty clothes everywhere, old food, and questionable substances on the walls and floor. Not to mention it smelled like B.O.

"God, Cam, do you even know how to use a shower?" I asked, disgusted. His dark hair was greasy, his skin was oily, and he smelled like ass.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. But the guys and I have been playing COD nonstop, and none of us bothered to shower in the past two days."

"That is disgusting," Lily muttered, plugging her nose to try breathing through her mouth. But her expression turned even more disgusted, and she squealed, "Eww! I can taste it! Oh my God, I need a toothbrush! Or a mint! Anything to get this taste out of my mouth!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, earning a glare that did absolutely nothing to scare me. Lily was about as scary as a fluffy little kitten.

"Well, dirtbag, if you think that you're getting in my car smelling like that, then you are sorely mistaken. Get a shower. Now," I said firmly.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed a change of clothes, and left the room, making his way down the hall to the showers.

"I'm going to suffocate if I stay in here," Lily announced. "And we're going to smell like ass. Can we please wait outside the dorm?"

I nodded, eager to get out of the stinkhole. I sent a text to Cam telling him where we'd be waiting, and then I hooked my arm through hers and we made our way outside.

Once we were outside, I dug around in my purse for my Amor Amor, spritzing myself and Lily with it and filling the air around us with the lovely scent of currants.

"Thank God we're out of there. I swear, his room is the most disgusting thing ever," she muttered, pulling her long hair into a messy bun before pulling her knit beanie out of her bag and placing it on her head.

"I know. It looks like a dump or something," I said in agreement, shuddering. I didn't even want to _think_ about what creatures might be living in there.

We waited twenty minutes before Cam came down, looking nice and clean.

"Finally. Now, we'd better get going so that we don't have to deal with a bitch session from Mom," I muttered, walking toward my car.

Now, I loved my car. It was old, but I adored it. It was a 1978 Pontiac Trans Am, and it worked beautifully. And it was red, which was one of my favorite colors.

We stuffed our bags in the trunk before piling in. I turned the key in the ignition, starting it, and turned the heat on full-blast. It was freezing outside!

Before pulling out, I inserted a CD and waited for it to play. It was a burnt CD with all of my favorite songs on it.

Once LMFAO's "All Night Long" started playing, I pulled out of my parking spot and started the forty-five minute drive to Hell.

_So, how was it? Did you guys like it? Let me know what you thought in a review :) constructive criticism is welcomed . . . hell, it's appreciated, even! I like knowing where I need to improve, so if there's anything wrong so far, let me know!_

_I promise I'll update soon :) but, who knows? Bloodlines comes out tomorrow, so I'll probably be reading that all day xD_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: Hey guys :) man, third update in three days! I'm on a roll!_

_So, I bought and read Bloodlines today, and I LOVED IT! It made my love for Adrian grow, and the ending . . . lets just say that I'm counting down the days until The Golden Lily comes out in May xD if you haven't already read it, then you definitely have to! You won't be disappointed :D_

_Anyways, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed :) it's kinda discouraging that I'm only at 4 reviews, but I guess I'm just used to being spoiled on my other stories xD I'll get over it . . . but reviews really would be nice :)_

_Enough from me, I'll let you read the chapter now xD_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

I pulled into the driveway of our house and turned the car off, cutting off "Man Down" halfway through the song. I sighed heavily, dreading going inside.

"We'd better go in," Lily said quietly.

Sighing again, I nodded. I opened my door and got out, pulling the seat forward so that Cam could get out. My car was a two-door, making it a pain for people in the backseat to get in and out.

I popped the trunk so that we could get our bags. Once we had them, I shut it and trudged up the snowy walkway, my boots splashing in the nasty slush. Another thing I hated about Montana. Canadian winters were white and snowy, not grey and slushy.

I took my key out to unlock the door and did so, chucking my bag once I was inside.

The house smelled like food; Aunt Rachel must have been cooking, since Mom couldn't cook to save her life. I could hear the chatter of my aunts and uncles in the living room, so I kicked my boots off and made my way there.

Mom sat on the couch with our uncle James and our aunt Blair, her younger brother and older sister. I assumed that Aunt Rachel, her other older sister, was in the kitchen, along with her husband, our uncle Ben.

Aunt Blair smiled widely at us. "Hey, kids. How was the drive?" she asked sweetly. She had a thick Scottish accent, since she still lived in Scotland. Mom and Aunt Rachel were the only two out of the four to move away from Scotland.

I shrugged. "It was okay. I almost hit a deer, though," I replied, snorting.

She shook her head. "You're dangerous on the road, Rosemarie," she said, grinning.

I scoffed. "Who? Me? Nah, you're imagining things, Aunt B," I joked. She got up and hugged me.

"I missed you, Rose," she told me.

"I missed you, too. How's Nan?" I asked. Lily and Cam went to sit with Mom and Uncle James.

"As good as she can be. She wanted so badly to come see you kids this Christmas, but I didn't want her getting on a plane. Melanie's staying with her, so she'll be fine," she replied, smiling sadly. Melanie was Aunt Blair's only daughter.

"That's good. Man, I miss Mel. Is she ever coming down?"

"Sometime. She's been itching to see you guys as well."

"What kind of mood is Mom in?" I asked in a whisper.

Aunt Blair sighed. "What kind of mood is she always in?" she asked rhetorically.

"Great. Merry Christmas, right?" I grumbled. Another crappy Christmas for me.

"She used to be nice, you know," she said quietly. "But she's been so bitter ever since the divorce."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "Sometimes, I really wish that you were my mother."

"Don't say that, Rose," she said softly, smoothing my hair back. "Your mother loves you, but life has been hard on her."

"Life has been hard on me, too, but you don't see me being a complete bitch to everyone," I grumbled.

"Well, you're different than your mother. You both deal with certain things differently."

"Thank God for that," I said, scowling.

She shook her head, sighing. "Come on. We'd better be getting to the dining room, because I'm sure that Rachel's done cooking by now," she told me, her hazel eyes warm.

I looked around, realizing belatedly that everyone else had already left the room. So I followed Aunt Blair to the dining room and took my seat between her and Lily at the long table.

As always, the food that Aunt Rachel cooked was amazing, and I made sure to tell her so. She seemed to be the only Hathaway that was actually good at cooking. Aunt Blair wasn't too bad at it, but Mom and Uncle James couldn't cook to save their own lives.

Unfortunately, I seemed to have inherited the inability to cook.

"So, Rosemarie," Mom began, scooping herself some mashed potatoes. "Have you gotten into any more trouble lately? Should I be expecting a call from your school anytime soon?"

Her tone of voice pissed me off. She was talking to me like all I ever did was get in trouble, like I was a huge burden to her.

Aunt Blair could see how pissed I was getting, so she took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. And then, she addressed Mom.

"Janine, I don't really think that we should talk about this at dinner. I'm sure that Rose hasn't gotten in any trouble. Let her enjoy her Christmas break," she said softly, but there was authority in her voice, and an underlying message of _Drop it_.

But Mom, like the bitch she is, didn't listen. "I highly doubt that, Blair. It seems like I get weekly calls about Rosemarie's behavior, and, frankly, I'm tired of it. She's constantly in trouble."

I turned to glare at her. "Screw off, Mom. If you'd let me live with Dad, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit. But your a stubborn bitch who seems to enjoy making my life miserable. Lily and Cam can do no wrong in your eyes, just me. So fuck you, and fuck this. I'm out of here," I snarled, throwing my napkin on the table and pushing my chair out.

Before leaving the room, I turned to Aunt Rachel. "Thanks for dinner, Aunt Rach." And then I turned back to Mom. "Don't bother calling me, because I won't answer my phone. I'm so done with you and your shit. You hate me, and I hate you. So there. Goodbye," I spat, storming out. I heard Aunt Blair and Lily calling my name, but I ignored them, pulling my jacket on and grabbing my bag.

I slammed the front door behind me and dug through my purse for my keys. I jerked my car door open harder than necessary, slamming it and putting the key in the ignition.

My tires squealed as I flew out of the driveway, and I turned up my music. I changed the song to "Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramps and drove until I was far from the house.

I parked in the lot of an old abandoned building and turned my music down. I pulled my phone out and pressed speed dial number two, waiting impatiently as it rang.

"Hey, Kiz!" Dad exclaimed from the other end, sounding happy.

"Hey Dad," I muttered.

"Oh no. I know that tone of voice. What happened now?" he asked.

"The fucking bitch just had to start shit at dinner. I'm so sick of her, Dad. I can't win with her. I hate how miserable she makes me feel. I'm just tired of this!"

"Calm down, Rose. You know I'd have you here with me if I could, but I can't. You've just got to make the best of things."

"I can't, Dad. This whole place just sucks. I hate Montana, I hate St. Vladimir's, and I hate Mom. There's no good in any of that."

I heard him sigh. "I wish I could do something, Rose. I hate this too."

My eyes were filling with tears. "Can I _please_ just go there for winter break?"

There was a pause, and then a sigh. "I don't know. I'll do my best to get you here, okay? I'll call you back in an hour, max. Got it?"

"Got it," I replied, sniffling.

"Aww, Kiz, don't cry. I promise that things will work out okay."

"I know. I love you, Baba."

I could almost hear his smile. "I love you too, Kizim."

I pressed "end" on my phone and leaned back in my chair, sighing. I turned the music back up a little, changing the song to "Mad World" by Gary Jules. I let it calm me, and I wiped the few tears that had fallen.

I rarely ever cried, but there was something about my mom that always made me want to cry. She made me feel so small and insignificant, like I was a piece of gum stuck to her shoe. I didn't know what I did to deserve it. I mean, she treated Lily and Cameron like gold.

About a half hour later, my phone rang. I expected it to be Dad, but the name, "Bitchosaurus" flashed across my screen. I hit ignore and chucked my phone on the passenger seat. I couldn't believe that she'd actually had the nerve to call me, after I'd expressly told her not to.

Ten minutes later, my phone rang again. This time, it was Dad.

"Hello?" I said upon pressing "talk".

"Hey, Kiz," Dad said morosely. I already didn't like the sound of this.

"You don't sound happy," I commented, biting my nail. It was a nervous habit.

"Well . . . I couldn't get you an airline ticket," he replied.

I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Oh. I see. Thanks for trying."

"You didn't let me finish," he said. "I couldn't get you an airline ticket . . . because I got you my private jet instead."

My jaw dropped. I think I gasped. "Really?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I heard him chuckle. "Yes, really. Get to the airport; Pavel won't be long."

"Thank you _so_ much, Dad. I love you."

He laughed. "I love you too, Rose. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye!" I said before hanging up.

I immediately put the car into gear, tearing out of the parking lot.

I was halfway to the airport when my phone rang again. While still driving, I answered it, seeing that it was Aunt Blair.

"Hey, Aunt B. Is there a particular reason for your call?" I asked, turning a corner.

"Rose. Oh God, Rose. You need to come home. It's your mother," she sobbed.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Oh, Rose . . . your mother, she went to the bank . . . the bank was held up, and your mother was a hostage. God, Rose, they shot her. She's gone."

"_What?"_ I screeched. I didn't notice the red light, and I tore through the intersection.

I screamed as the giant SUV collided with my car before I was violently jerked to the side, my head hitting the window, black spots obscuring my vision.

* * *

><p><em><span>Oh snap!<span>_

_Haha, bet you guys weren't expecting that! Especially not in the second chapter xD meh, I like to keep life interesting :P_

_You should totally review :) and if you wanna discuss Bloodlines with me, pm me. Please don't say anything spoiler-y about it in a review, because I'd feel bad if someone who hasn't read it yet saw it and it ruined the book for them._

_Anyways, until next time! (Which will be soon! I already have the next chapter done!)_

_~ Sar ~_


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N:Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter :D this one is kinda boring, because it's just leading up to the good stuff :)_

_Thanks so much to Nicia, rangarose, chasing down a daydream, Liv it up in style and kittenxxkisses :D you guys are all awesome, thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: (I realize that I forgot to do this on the last chapter.) I don't own VA or its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead. I only own Lily, Cam, and a few others._

_On with the chapter!_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

I heard quiet voices from all around me. My whole body hurt like hell, especially my head. I tried to move, groaning when it sent a shock of pain through my spine.

"She's waking up!" someone whispered excitedly.

"Rose? Honey, open your eyes," I heard Dad's soft voice murmur. Dad?

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing when they were assailed by bright fluorescent lights. It sent a dull ache through my head.

"Rose," Dad breathed, taking my hand in both of his large, warm ones.

"Daddy?" I whispered. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was eight years old, but it just kinda came out.

"I'm here, sweetie," he said softly, kissing my hand.

I groaned again. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

Dad hesitated, and a new voice from my other side spoke up.

"Rose, dear, you were in an accident," Aunt Blair said gently, stroking my hair. She looked haggard; her long, silver-streaked auburn hair was in a messy bun, she was pale, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

I blinked hard. "I don't remember it at all," I murmured, rubbing my head with my free hand. I winced when pain shot through my skull.

"Careful, Kiz. You hit your head pretty hard," Dad told me, his voice soft.

I sighed, when realization hit me.

"Is Mom . . . is she really dead?" I asked hesitantly, looking back and forth from my aunt to my father.

They exchanged a look, both nodding.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry. I hadn't liked my mother, but I hadn't wanted her to die, either.

"Where's my phone?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

Dad let go of my hand and reached over to the bedside table, pressing my phone into my hand.

I unlocked it, and it said that I had a missed call. I knew that it would be the call that I'd ignored from Mom.

I saw that I had a voicemail, so I immediately checked it, putting my phone on speaker.

What I heard absolutely broke my heart.

"Rose . . . I don't blame you for not answering. I really don't. I've been unnecessarily mean to you for the past nine years, and I'm sorry for that. It may have seemed like I didn't love you, but I did. I do. I'm sorry that I was so hard on you . . . and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday, Rose. Just know that I love you with all my heart, and I always have. Goodbye, my sweet little Rose."

I broke down in tears upon hearing the message Mom had left.

I couldn't help remembering the last words I'd said to her.

"_Screw off, Mom. If you'd let me live with Dad, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit. But your a stubborn bitch who seems to enjoy making my life miserable. Lily and Cam can do no wrong in your eyes, just me. So fuck you, and fuck this. I'm out of here," I snarled, throwing my napkin on the table and pushing my chair out._

_Before leaving the room, I turned to Aunt Rachel. "Thanks for dinner, Aunt Rach." And then I turned back to Mom. "Don't bother calling me, because I won't answer my phone. I'm so done with you and your shit. You hate me, and I hate you. So there. Goodbye."_

There were no words to even begin to express how much I wished I could take those words back. If I'd known that they would be the last ones I ever spoke to her, I never would have said them in the first place. I would've told her how much I loved her, and how hurt I was that she was always putting me down. But I would have wanted her to know that I loved her no matter what.

_Too late now,_ I thought miserably.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"She's in the cafeteria with Cameron," Dad replied, rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I sighed. "How is she taking everything?"

"As good as can be expected. It's a lot to handle," Aunt Blair murmured.

I nodded. "Where are the others? Uncle Ben, Aunt Rachel, Uncle James?" I questioned.

Dad took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "They're making final arrangements for the funeral tomorrow."

"Oh." I paused. "Am I gonna be able to go?"

Aunt Blair's hazel eyes were filled with sadness. "No, honey. The doctors want to keep you here to make sure that you're okay. You bruised your spine and cracked a few ribs, not to mention your concussion," she replied, her voice soft.

"That's not fair," I whispered.

Dad's dark eyes met mine. "I know, Kiz. But I'll be here with you."

"You're not going?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "I think you mother would've wanted me to stay here with you," he replied, squeezing my hand gently.

Just then, Lily and Cam walked through the door. When Lily saw that I was awake, she dropped the paper cup that she held, spilling dark coffee all over the white floors.

"Rose!" she cried, throwing herself at me, sobbing hard.

I couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped my lips as she accidentally pressed against my cracked ribs.

"Lillian!" Aunt Blair said sharply. "Be careful!"

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Rose!" Lily exclaimed, crying harder.

"Shh, Lill, it's okay," I murmured, stroking her messy red hair.

Lily was an absolute mess; her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was thrown up in a messy, off-center ponytail, and she was crying hysterically. Cam didn't look much better, standing forlornly in the doorway.

I sighed. "Come here, Cam," i said softly.

He made his way over and hugged me gently.

"You had us terrified, Rose. I . . . I thought you weren't going to wake up," he whispered.

"Why would you think that?" I asked gently.

"Because you took so long to wake up."

My brow furrowed. "How long have I been out?"

"Rose, the crash was almost two days ago," Dad told me, frowning. "I just got here last night."

My eyes widened. "Well, shit!" I exclaimed. "How hard did I hit my head?"

Dad shrugged. "It slammed pretty hard into the window, Kiz."

That brought me to another thing. "Is my car okay?"

Dad shook his head. "Completely totaled."

I sighed. Nothing was going right for me; my mom died, I was in a car accident, and my car is unrepairable. Why doesn't God just hit me with a lightning bolt and finish me off already? Does my misery need to be drawn out like this?

I spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep. Visitors came and went, but I barely paid them any mind. I had too much going on.

And the next day, while everyone else was at the funeral, Dad and I watched TV and played cards in my hospital room. I couldn't get past the fact that I couldn't go to my own mother's funeral.

I was discharged the day after the funeral, and the first thing I did was get Dad to take me to Mom's grave.

Once there, Dad passed me the flowers we'd bought, white lilies and red roses, and I laid them on the soft earth at the base of her stone.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered, kissing my fingers and pressing them to the stone. I wiped the lone tear that had fallen and let Dad wrap an arm around me and lead me back to the car.

The drive was silent. Dad knew to just leave me alone to think, and I was grateful for it.

Once home, I continued packing my things. Lily, Cam and I would be moving back to Saint John to live with Dad. It was exactly what I'd always wanted, but I found myself unable to be happy about it. I wanted to move to Saint John for the right reasons; not because my mother died.

Lily, Cam and I would be going to Saint Malachy's Memorial High School, where Lily and I would finish our last year of school. Cam would be there for two and a half more years, since he was in grade ten. I hadn't liked St. Vlad's, but I didn't want to go to a new school halfway through my last year. I had to, though. I couldn't drop out.

By the next day, we were on Dad's private jet, headed home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Up next: Saint John, as well as a few familiar faces ;)<span>_

_If you guys were wondering, I chose Saint John because it's where I live, so it's easier to write about it because I know everything about it xD_

_So, guesses on who we'll see in the next chapter? ;)_

_I already have the next few chapters done (seriously, I'm writing chapter 8 right now) so I'll update tomorrow or something :P_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: Hey guys! So, here we are, the first chapter set in Saint John :D I'm so excited! Wow, I'm a nerd...meh, whatever._

_Thanks so much to my three reviewers: Nicia, Rachel-rob-Sandwich and kittenxxkisses! You guys are awesome :)_

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. They belong to the fabulous red-head, Richelle Mead. I only own my plot and a few characters :)_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! It's the longest one so far ^ . ^_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

We landed in Saint John a few hours later. Dad had people waiting for us, and they helped unload all of our things.

The drive to Millidgeville, the area of Saint John in which Dad lived, was uneventful. It was nice to see all of the familiar sights, though.

We arrived at Brigadoon Terrace soon after. That's where our house was; and, let me tell you, it was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. A long, concrete and cobblestone driveway led to the house. It was a giant stone house, with a giant garage and an amazing view of the Kennebecasis River, not to mention a private beach. There were iron flower boxes under the windows, though they were empty since it was December, and the ground was heavily coated in snow. The many trees were bare as well.

We gathered our bags and made our way inside.

The inside was even more gorgeous than the outside; the majority of the walls in the house were paneled in maple wood, as well as all of the floors. There was a giant stairway that led to the turret and the rest of the second floor, as well as another that led to the basement. There were three bedrooms on the main floor, one in the turret, two on the other part of the second floor, and one in the basement. Dad's room was the master bedroom, situated on the main floor, mine was in the turret, Lily's was in the basement, and Cam occupied another on the main floor. The rest were for guests. Mine, Lily's and Dad's each had an ensuite bathroom, while Cam was stuck with using one of two guest bathrooms on the main floor.

We were splitting off to go to our rooms when Dad's phone rang.

"Mazur," he answered.

There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke, and Dad's expression turned to one of agitation.

"I'm home for all of two minutes, and there's already a problem?" he demanded.

I set my bags down as Dad listened to whatever the person had to say.

"Well, tell him that he's fired. Bring the other one in and we'll get him cleaned up," Dad ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dad hit end and shoved his phone back in his pocket, sighing.

"What happened?" I asked. Lily and Cam had already left.

"One of the boys who shovel the driveway got in a fight with another one. This is the third time he's started a fight, and I'm tired of it. Can you take care of the other one? Clean him up?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure, Dad. Go lay down; you look beat."

He kissed my forehead. "Thanks, Kizim."

"No problem. Now go, shoo."

He obliged, taking his suitcase to his room, closing the door behind him.

There was a knock on the front door, and I hastily opened it.

A boy, probably my age, stood there. He was dressed in a black full-body snowsuit. And damn, was he ever tall. He had gorgeous brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck.

And his nose was bleeding. His face was all cut up, and one of his eyes was swollen.

"Go on it and sit on the couch. I'll be right there to clean you up, okay?" I said, gesturing for him to enter. He nodded mutely and pulled his boots off, then made his way to the living room.

I threw his boots in the mud room and hurried to the kitchen, where I filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. I grabbed the first-aid kit from under the sink, washed my hands, and filled a plastic sandwich bag with some ice.

I walked slowly to the living room, where the boy was in the middle of pulling his snowsuit off. He wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans underneath. I almost drooled at the sight of his bulging muscles. How anyone had managed to beat him up, I didn't know. The guy was a beast.

He turned when he heard me enter the room, and I smiled warmly at him.

"Sit down," I said softly but firmly. He acquiesced, taking a seat on the comfy white sectional.

I sat next to him and handed him the ice, which he immediately pressed to his eye.

I got to cleaning his cuts and wiping the blood from his face. His nose wasn't broken, thankfully; he'd just been hit pretty hard.

I heard the screech of the kettle from the kitchen, so I got up to make the hot chocolate. I made it the right way; with two pouches instead of one. I'd learned that from an old childhood friend.

After putting a few marshmallows in each mug, I padded back out to the living room, where he stood in front of the fireplace, warming himself.

When he turned, I nearly dropped the hot chocolate. With the bloody face and swollen eye, I hadn't recognized him. And the fact that he was nine years older wasn't much help.

"Dimitri?" I questioned.

His brow furrowed, before realization dawned on him. _"Rose?"_

"Oh my God!" I squealed, setting the mugs on the coffee table and running to hug him tightly.

He returned the hug, squeezing me tight and lifting me off the floor. It hurt my back and my ribs, but I didn't even care. "God, I didn't even recognize you!" he exclaimed. "You just . . . you look so different now."

I grimaced. Last time he'd seen me, I was eight years old with a nasty bowl cut and I was stick-like, not to mention the fact that I had huge gaps in my teeth and an overbite. A big difference from what I look like now; my hair fell in curls to my waist, my teeth were fixed, and I was extremely curvy.

"The magic of braces and fast-growing hair," I replied, chuckling. "I didn't recognize you either; maybe it's the fact that you were all bloody, or maybe it's those giant muscles! You were a freaking bean pole when you were eight."

He laughed, a warm, rich symphony of sound. "The magic of the gym," he told me, grinning. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you lived with your mom."

My face fell. "Yeah, I did. Mom . . . she was killed last week. We live here now."

His eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled me in for another hug. "I'm so sorry, Rose. How are you?"

I sighed. "As good as I can be. I'm still recovering from a car accident, too. I don't really have the best luck," I replied, grimacing.

He grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate and led me to the couch. We sat down, and he handed me my mug. I tucked my feet under me and leaned on a pillow, facing him. I blew on my hot chocolate before taking a sip.

"I guess not," he said in agreement, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "You were in a car accident?"

I nodded. "I had a bad concussion, as well as some broken ribs and a bruised spine."

"Ouch," Dimitri commented. "Well, I'm sorry for everything that's happened, Rose. I really am," he said, his chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. I'd never really noticed how pretty they were; looking closely at them, you could see little strips of gold. I felt like I could drown in them.

"Thanks," I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder. Then, I thought of something. "Dimitri, what high school do you go to?" I asked.

"St. Mac's. Why?"

I grinned. "Just wondering. I happen to go there, too."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made sure of it. I'd rather not go to Saint John High or Harbour View," I replied, fake gagging.

He laughed. "Don't forget Simonds," he added, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, smart-ass."

He gasped in mock-shock. "Did I just hear Rose Mazur swear?"

I grinned impishly. "Maybe. You'd better get used to it, Belikov."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Lily's voice from downstairs cut him off.

"Rose? Are you busy?" she asked, her voice ringing through the house.

"Kinda!" I yelled back. "I'm entertaining a guest!"

"Who?"

"Come up and see!" I called back, grinning.

I heard the thumping of her feet as she climbed the stairs and waited as she walked to the living room.

When she got here, her brow furrowed. "Dimitri?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Lily," he said.

"You too. What's with the black eye?" she questioned.

"Just some cocky asshole who decided to pick a fight with me. Believe me when I say that he's in worse shape than I am right now," he replied, grinning.

"I don't doubt that," she said, eyeing his muscles. "Who was it?"

"A guy named Jesse Zeklos. _Huge_ douche, I suggest that you two steer clear of him."

"Good to know," I said, chuckling. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem," he replied breezily.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Cam. I need help hanging a few things in my room," Lily said, smiling.

"Okay. If you want, you can hang out with us when you're done," I offered.

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna take a nap. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

She left, calling for Cam, and their footsteps soon faded down the stairs.

"I can't get over how much the two of you have changed," he murmured, leaning back into the plush cushions.

"We _are_ nine years older, D. A lot changes in nine years," I said, casting him a sidelong glance.

"I guess so."

We finished our hot chocolate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Dimitri had been my best friend before we were forced to move to Montana with Mom. I mean, I'd had good friends in Montana, but no one knew me like Dimitri did. No one could take his place as my best friend.

Soon after, he sighed and stood up. "I'd better call a cab. Mom doesn't like me coming home too late," he said apologetically.

I scoffed. "Don't be silly. I'll drive you."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly after a moment of silence.

"Positive. Go get your boots on. They're in the mud room. I'll get the keys from Dad," I replied, grinning.

He nodded and went to get his boots on. I made my way to Dad's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," his tired voice called.

I opened the door and poked my head in. "Sorry to disturb you, but can I have the keys to the Escalade? I'm gonna drive Dimitri home."

He smiled. "Of course." He reached over and plucked the keys from his bedside table, then threw them in my direction. I caught them, thanking him, and left the room.

I grabbed my coat from the hook by the front door and stepped through the door to the garage, where Dimitri was waiting. I unlocked the doors of the sleek black Cadillac Escalade and hopped in. Dimitri got in the passenger seat, and I started the car.

While the garage doors opened, I hooked my iPod Touch up to the speakers and flipped through the songs, deciding on "If It Means A Lot To You" by A Day To Remember.

Dimitri grinned at me. "You like this song?" he asked.

"Love it," I replied, driving out of the garage and down the long driveway.

"You have good taste, then."

I grinned. "Of course I do, because I'm awesome."

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed, Roza."

"Roza?" I questioned, turning on to the road. I had to hide a smile.

"It's Rose in Russian," he replied. I looked over to him, seeing the smile on his face.

"I like it," I told him. "It's pretty."

"Good," he said, his eyes lighting up.

I drove through the streets until I passed École Millidgeville North School, the elementary/middle school that I used to go to.

"I miss that place," I murmured as we passed it.

"So do I," he said, a wistful note in his voice. "It's weird, being in the same school for nine years and then going to high school. It's so different."

I sighed. "Saint Mac's will be my third school; when we moved to Montana, Mom sent us to a boarding school called St. Vladimir's Academy. I absolutely hated that place, and I was there from grade four until . . . well, now," I explained, turning on to Millidge Avenue. "Where do you live, anyway?"

"West side," he replied. "Do you remember where Westgate is?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you guys had moved or not. Still in the same house?" I asked.

He nodded. "On Mountfield Crescent."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of driving, we were on Douglas Avenue.

"Hey, does Tasha still live on this street?" I asked.

"Yeah, they haven't moved," he replied.

"Sweet! Do her and Chris go to St Mac's?"

"Christian does, but Tasha had to go to Saint John High. STM was full," he explained.

"That sucks," I said, turning on to the Reversing Falls Bridge. I looked out to the water; it was vicious today. And it was in the middle of reversing.

When I was little, I had nightmares about the Reversing Falls. If anyone ever fell in, there was a slim chance they'd be getting back out, because the currents were too strong and there were nasty whirlpools everywhere.

We passed Simms' Corner. "Hey, you don't mind if we stop at McDonald's, do you? I'm starving," I said, grinning.

"That's so unhealthy, Rose. I'm sure that Mom's making supper now; eat at my house."

I sighed. "Yeah, okay," I replied. I'd been looking forward to some greasy food, but Olena was a really good cook . . .

After a few more minutes of driving, I turned on to Westgate and followed the twists and turns down the hill until I was at the bottom, where I turned left. I soon found Mountfield Crescent and turned, searching for the house I remembered from nine years ago.

It still looked the same; white siding, a shed in the backyard, a red door. I parked in the driveway and cut the engine before getting out and following Dimitri up the back stairs. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, motioning for me to do the same.

"Mom, I'm home!" Dimitri called.

"I'm downstairs, Dimka! The food is in the oven," she called back.

I pulled my boots off. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, where the TV room was.

"Look who I found," he said, pulling me in to the room where his mother and his three sisters sat, watching TV. Their eyes all swivelled over to the two of us.

Dimitri's fifteen-year-old sister Viktoria was the first to recognize me. "Rose? Is that you?" she asked.

I grinned. "Miss me, Tori?"

Squealing, she jumped up off the couch and tackled me, hugging me tight. I hissed in pain as she squeezed my healing ribs.

"Careful, Vika. Rose is recovering from broken ribs," Dimitri told her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, letting go of me.

I chuckled. "It's all good, Tori. I'm just sore."

"How did you break your ribs?" she asked.

"Car accident," I replied, grimacing. "Completely totaled my poor baby."

"That sucks," she said, pulling me over to sit on the couch. "What are you doing in Saint John?"

I paused. I figured I'd might as well say it. "My mom was killed last week, so we live here again."

Olena gasped. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She was sitting on one of the other couches beside Dimitri's older sisters, Karolina and Sonya. His grandmother, Yeva, was nowhere in sight.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at her. I'd always loved Olena; she was just like a mother should be, with her caring, loving nature. I'd always secretly wished that she was my mom.

We all chatted for a few minutes before a loud rumble erupted from my stomach. I burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets get you some food," Dimitri said, standing and holding his hand out to me. I took it and let him help me up, and the two of us made our way upstairs.

I grabbed two glasses and opened the fridge. "What are you having to drink?" I asked. I heard a clatter as he got two plates.

"Root beer," he replied. Nodding, I poured two glasses of root beer and carried them to the table, setting them on two placemats.

Dimitri came over, holding two plates of lasagna. My mouth watered at the sight of it; it was absolutely perfect.

He handed me my plate and a fork, and I hungrily dug in.

I nearly moaned at the taste. "God, I've missed your mother's cooking," I told him, taking a gulp of root beer.

He chuckled. "I'll bet. I don't think that I could live a day without it."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Dimitri wiped his mouth on his napkin and got up to answer it, while I continued eating.

"Hey, dude. Who's the chick?" a male voice asked.

"This 'chick' has a name," I growled, turning and glaring at whoever it was.

The guy had messy, razor-cut black hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he was tall and lanky. He was followed by a girl that looked almost exactly like him, other than the scar that marred her left cheek. I hadn't seen them in years, but I'd know them anywhere.

I grinned. "Ah, Christian and Tasha. Long time no see, eh?"

They both blinked, staring at me. "I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Tasha asked.

I placed a hand over my heart. "You guys kill me! How could you forget me?" I joked, pretending to wipe a tear.

Dimitri laughed. "You're retarded, Rose," he said, grinning.

"_Rose?"_ the Ozera siblings chorused. "As in, Rose Mazur?"

"The one and only," I replied, winking. "Miss me?"

Christian grinned. "Like hell!" He came and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Well, not _here_ as in Dimitri's house, but _here_ as in Saint John," I replied, grinning.

"That's awesome!" Tasha exclaimed, her lips pulling up in a smile. She was the younger of the two, though only by a year and a half. Her face had been scarred ever since she was six, when she was attacked by a dog. "Is Lily here too? And Cam?" she asked.

"In Saint John, yes. But not here. They're home."

"That's actually awesome," Christian commented. "I've missed my Rosie." He ruffled my hair, earning a death glare and a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" he squealed, clutching his arm. "Jeez, you punch like a guy!"

I smiled angelically. "Yeah, I do. Remember that next time you ruffle my hair."

"Gotcha," he muttered, rubbing the spot where I'd punched him. He'd probably have a bruise soon.

It was nice to see my old friends after so long. Christian and I bantered good-naturedly, and my night couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

><p><em><span>So, who was expecting to see those three? :)<span>_

_There's gonna be another familiar face next chapter...you'll get a dedication if you guess who! And don't go for the obvious ;)_

_Anyways, I've decided that I should probably get a beta, just in case :P so if you're interested in beta-ing this story, let me know!_

_Well, goodbye for now!_

_~ Sar ~_


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: Hello, my lovely readers :) I'm back with another chapter! Miss me? Don't lie, you know you did. LOL._

_Thanks so much to my 8 reviewers: Christal Sharbutt, Princess Redfern, Liv it up in style, kittenxxkisses, Nicia, chasing down a daydream, olivia williams and Ellixie! This chapter is dedicated to Nicia, the only one to guess who's going to be in this chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: Dimitri, do the disclaimer._

_Dimitri: Why?_

_Me: Because I want you to._

_Dimitri: Okay . . . but only if you say please._

_Me: Pretty please with a cherry on top?_

_Dimitri: *sighs* Sarah doesn't own me or any of the other characters of Vampire Academy. She only owns her plot and a few characters._

_Me: Aww, thanks, Dimitri! You're a doll :D_

_Dimitri: *grumbles to himself as he walks away*_

_Haha enjoy the chapter, guys :)_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

When the Ozeras announced that they were calling their parents to pick them up a few hours later, I scoffed and told them to come with me, since I'd be passing their house on the way back. Shrugging, they accepted my offer.

After promising Dimitri I'd hang out with him the next day, the three of us left.

The back stairs of Dimitri's house were icy, and I had a hard time not falling as I descended them. I was doing good; I'd cleared the stairs and managed to stay upright. But once we reached the Escalade . . . well, I didn't notice the patch of ice and ended up falling flat on my butt.

Christian and Tasha immediately burst out laughing. Tasha was completely doubled over, and she was squealing that she was going to pee herself. I found myself laughing as well, even though the jolt of the fall hurt my spine. It _was_ funny, after all.

"Okay, dickwads, one of you needs to help me up," I managed to say through the laughter, holding my arms up.

Still laughing like a hyena, Christian came to my rescue, extending a hand for me to grasp. I managed to get up with some difficulty due to the ice and my back. I briefly considered pushing Christian down, but decided against it since he'd been nice enough to help me up.

"Thanks, man," I said, grinning. "Because you so gallantly came to my rescue, you get control over my iPod."

"YES!" he exclaimed. "I call shotgun, Tash!"

Tasha rolled her eyes at him and slipped into the back seat. I tried to brush the snow off my coat, but it was pretty wet, so I decided to just take it off. I got in the Escalade, tying my hair into a ponytail.

I started the car, blasting the heat. Christian immediately grabbed my iPod and started flipping through the songs, finally deciding on " Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade. I grinned, happy with his choice, put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

As I drove, I sang along to the song, since I knew every word.

"Dudes, I'm stopping at McDick's. You guys want anything? My treat," I offered, turning into the parking lot of Lancaster Mall.

I turned to see Christian with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"I could definitely go for some McDick's," he said. Tasha murmured her agreement from the back seat.

I entered the drive-thru and peered at the menu.

"_Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" _came an annoyingly cheerful voice through the intercom.

"Hold on a sec, we're still deciding," I said to her. "What do you two want?" I asked the dark-haired siblings.

"I want a chicken snack wrap combo, no lettuce, no ranch, with sweet and sour sauce and a Coke to drink," Christian replied. I relayed it to the girl.

"Just a large fries and a medium Sprite for me," Tasha said.

I passed that along to the girl, ordering a ten-piece McNugget meal for myself with sweet and sour sauce and Coke to drink.

She told me my total and asked me to pull ahead.

When I reached the first window, a short girl with bouncy blonde ringlets and deep blue eyes took my credit card. There was something vaguely familiar about her . . .

"Hey, Mia!" Christian called to her, poking his head closer to her window, leaning over me in the process..

She grinned. "Hey, Chris, Tash," she replied, seeing Tasha in the back. Her eyes settled on me, and I saw the same confusion there for a minute before she recognized me.

"Omigod, Rose! Is that you?" she asked in an excited squeal.

I smiled angelically. "No, I'm the queen of England. I get that a lot, and it's quite flattering to be mixed up with someone so amazingly awesome," I joked, my smile turning into a grin.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Same sense of humor,"she remarked. "When did you get here?"

"Today. We moved back," I said simply, not wanting to go into detail.

"Awesome!" She grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled something down on it, handing it to me with my credit card. "Text me soon so that we can hang out!"

I laughed. "I will." There were angry honks coming from the van behind me, and I saw in my rearview mirror that it was a rather scary-looking plump woman. "I'd better go before Bertha back there eats me," I said, jerking my thumb back.

She giggled. "Oh my God, you're so horrible!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to control the giggles. She waved me away and I pulled ahead.

The skinny guy at the second window handed me the food, which I distributed before parking in the lot in front of the restaurant.

I devoured my meal hungrily, though I'd eaten less than four hours ago. I was pretty much a bottomless pit; one of these days, I'd end up eating myself to death.

I finished before both Christian and Tasha, though my meal had been the biggest. I slurped my Coke as I waited for them to finish, at which point I made Christian get out and throw out our garbage.

I drove the short distance to Douglas Avenue, parking outside a big, two-story brown and beige house that I remembered to be Christian and Tasha's. They got out, thanking me for the ride, and gave me their cell phone numbers.

I switched the song from "Roman's Revenge" to Glee's version of "Defying Gravity". It was one of my favorite songs, and I found myself belting out the notes shamelessly as I drove. Singing was one of my favorite things to do―well, anything to do with music, really. While I sang, I also played guitar, piano, and I knew how to play the drums.

I sang all the way home, which was about a twenty minute drive. I parked the car in the garage, unplugged my iPod, grabbed my bag and got out of the Escalade. I pressed the lock button on the remote and went in the house, hanging the keys on the hook.

"I'm home!" I called to anyone who was listening, sprinting up the stairs to the turret, also known as my bedroom.

My bedroom was amazing. It had a high ceiling with windows everywhere. It was octagonal, and the walls were painted hot pink―yes, pink; I went through a girly phase a few years back. I had a giant wrought-iron four-poster bed in the center with gossamer hanging from the ceiling. A 42" plasma TV was mounted on the wall in front of my bed with a black cabinet underneath that held my movies, my DVD player and my stereo system. A vanity table sat on the far wall, and I had multiple dressers since I didn't have a closet. I had a bookshelf on one wall that was filled with my favorite books―yes, I actually read.

I threw my coat and my bag on my bed. Someone had brought my bags up for me, though I wasn't about to unpack. Right then, I wanted to take a nice, relaxing bubble-bath in my giant tub.

I grabbed my bathrobe and all of my bathroom stuff out of one of my bags and padded barefoot to my ensuite bathroom.

The walls were painted black in here. The cabinets were all white. On the left side was the toilet and the separate shower. On the right was the sink and the tub. I loved my shower, particularly because of its size, and I loved the fact that it had four shower heads: one on the ceiling and the other three on the walls. My tub was amazing, complete with jets. It was probably big enough to hold five people.

I started running the water and putting the bubbles in. I then locked the door and began to undress, throwing my clothes in a heap before chucking them in my hamper. I twisted my hair into a high bun and felt the bubbly water, which was the perfect temperature. I climbed in, luxuriating in the feel of the jets against my back and the lavender scent of the bubble-bath. I leaned my head back so that I could gaze up at the stars through the skylight. There was lots of them, and I easily found a few constellations. I even saw a shooting star.

I got out half and hour later and got in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with my favorite shampoo that, ironically, smelled like roses. Not intentional, because I normally hated anything rose-related. People overused my name as an excuse to get me things that had something to do with roses. It really started to get annoying after a while. But, the one thing that no one ever got me that I actually _did_ want was actual roses. They were my absolute favorite flower, but people thought I'd hate them.

I soon finished and got out, wrapping a towel around myself. I combed my wet hair and decided to let it dry on its own.

I left the bathroom and pawed through my suitcases for some warm pyjamas. I settled for a camisole, a baggy SVA sweater and fuzzy pyjama bottoms.

I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Mia. _It's Rose :) U wanna go shopping on friday?_

My phone chimed moments later with her reply._ What time?_

I bit my lip and paused. Decisively, I replied, _Lunch time?_

She texted back right away. _Sounds good 2 me. C u then :)_

I grinned. _C ya._

I tucked my phone into the pocket of my sweater and pulled my fuzzy panda slippers on. I descended the two flights of stairs to Lily's room, where I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

I twisted the doorknob and walked in, finding Lily typing away on her laptop. When she looked up and saw that it was me, she grinned and closed it, setting it off to the side.

"Where have you been?" she asked, sitting up.

I sat cross-legged on her giant bed. "I was at Dimitri's for supper. Christian and Tasha showed up," I replied, grinning.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yup. And I drove them home since I was gonna pass their house anyway, but we went to McDick's for some food. And guess who I saw there?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Mia! I'm going shopping with her in a few days . . . do you wanna come with?"

She pursed her lips and mulled it over for a second before nodding.

"Is everyone different?" she questioned.

"Nah. I mean, they look older and everything, but they're still the same people we played with when we were little," I replied, lying back against the wall.

"That's good," she said. She grinned and poked me in the side. "So, Dimitri's looking pretty good nowadays, huh?" she questioned, waggling her eyebrows. "You two looked pretty cozy tonight."

I scoffed. "Dimitri's just my friend, Lill."

"I don't believe you!" she trilled, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Think what you want, Lily. Dimitri is my friend, and that's that."

"Rose, I am your twin. Therefore, I know you inside out. And I _know_ that you've got the hots for Dimitri."

"Lillian, have you been sniffing too much white-out? I'm telling you, I just see him as a friend. Nothing romantic. I'm not going to deny the fact that he's cute, but that doesn't mean I'm like, in love with him." But, as I said it, I didn't really know if it was true. I mean, even if it was, how was I to know if he liked me back?

"Whatever you say," she said. I knew that she wouldn't be convinced; Lily was stubborn as a mule.

But really, I wasn't trying to convince her as hard as I was trying to convince myself.

* * *

><p><em><span>Oooh, I think Rosie has a crush! What about you guys?<span>_

_So, who was expecting to see Mia? LOL, who else loved that part?_

_Anyways, I'm going to make some story recommendations now, because they're really good: "Life Will Turn Around" by Nicia (I beta that story!) "Spirit Saved Us" by Lock Ness Monster13 (I beta that too!) "Consequences" by chasing down a daydream (but ONLY if you've read Bloodlines.) "Who Knew?" by Alkerr (AMAZING story.) and "Jar of Hearts" by Liv it up in style (It's a little rough around the edges, but it's got a good storyline. I'm also the beta for it now!)_

_Next chapter is gonna skip ahead to the day that Rose and Lily go shopping with Mia :) with a few surprises thrown in!_

_Haha anyways, please review! I was so happy with the response that I got for the last chapter, so show me that same love, please :)_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I haven't been on my computer much :P but I'm back now!_

_I really like this chapter, though, the next one is my favorite :) but this chapter is pretty chill, and another familiar face shows up :D I know you guys will be happy to see him!_

_So, I'd like to thank my 7 reviewers: luhexayy, chasing down a daydream, Ellixie, kittenxxkisses, Nicia, Liv it up in style and Rachel-rob-Sandwich :D you guys are awesome!_

_Anyways, enjoy Chapter Six!_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

I was woken up by something warm and wet on my face. Confused and half-asleep, I opened my eyes a crack, only to come face to face with something white with frigging _fangs_.

I screamed in surprise, and the thing tumbled off my bed. Clutching the blanket tightly, I peered over the side of the bed.

I burst out laughing.

A fluffy little puppy was laying on my floor, looking up at me with eyes so blue they were almost white. Its fur was the purest white, and judging by its features, my guess was that it was a Siberian husky. There was a red bow tied around its neck, and I was struck by how adorable it was.

I reached down and scooped the shaking puppy up and scratched its head, trying to soothe it. My scream had definitely scared the poor thing.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, puppy," I crooned, rubbing its neck. Its little pink tongue flicked out to lick my hand, and I came to the conclusion that it had been licking my face when I woke up.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"That's one of your Christmas presents," Dad told me, grinning. "She's cute, isn't she?"

I smiled. "Adorable. Thanks, Dad."

He came to sit on the bed and began scratching behind the puppy's ears. "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

I gazed down at the puppy, trying to think of a name that fit.

"Fang," I said decidedly after a moment, thinking back to the moment I woke up.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of boyish?"

I shrugged. "It suits her, does it not?"

He smiled softly at Fang. "Yeah, it does. I have to give your brother and sister theirs, now." He turned to face the door. "Pavel, bring them in," he called.

Pavel came in, carrying two squirming husky puppies with red bows around their necks. One was black and white and the other was reddish-brown and white. They both had eyes that were a darker blue than Fang's.

"God, they're adorable," I said, grinning.

"I know. I was thinking about giving the reddish one, the girl, to Lily and the boy to Cameron," he told me.

"Good idea. I know they'll love them," I murmured, pulling the blankets off and getting up, Fang held tight in my arms.

The three of us trekked down the stairs and down a hallway to Cam's room. I went in without knocking and pushed him off the bed.

There was a thud and a groan as he hit the floor. He sat up and glared at me, rubbing his head. And then he noticed Fang and the boy puppy in my arms.

"Where did you get the puppies?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Christmas present," I replied. "Jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Why do you get two?"

I laughed. "I don't." I held the black and white one out. "This one's yours. Dad got them for us. It's a boy, by the way."

He took the puppy from my outstretched hand and rubbed its head.

"What'd you name yours?" he asked.

"Her name is Fang," I said proudly, grinning.

"Well, I think I'm gonna name mine Jet," he announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I bet Dad's given the other one to Lily by now."

I was answered by a squeal from downstairs and a loud "Thank you, Dad!"

Grinning, I carried Fang out to the living room, Cam and Jet following behind.

I heard them climbing the stairs and walking to the living room. Lily came in first, red hair mussed from sleep, holding her puppy.

"What did you name her?" I asked.

She frowned. "I'm kinda stuck on that. Did you guys both name yours?"

We nodded. "This is little miss Fang," I said, putting her on the floor to walk around.

"Mine's Jet," Cam added.

Fang scuttled over to Lily and licked her toes, making her giggle. She set her puppy down beside her, and the two began rolling around and playing with each other.

"I was thinking of naming her Zoe," Lily murmured, biting her lip.

"Zoe's a cute name, sis. And, it suits her," I said. Cam let Jet down to play with his sisters.

"Zoe is is, then," she announced, grinning. She came to sit with Cam and I.

"Where did Dad go?" Cam asked.

Lily shrugged. "I think he went to his room. He was saying something about getting our other presents," she replied.

As if on cue, Dad came back in, a box and two little bags in hand.

He handed the box to Cam, who eagerly tore it open.

His eyes widened. "Holy crap! Thanks, Dad!" he exclaimed. I peered over and saw that it was a new XBOX 360 with Kinect.

"You're welcome, son." He turned to Lily and I. "The presents in these bags are for the both of you to share, okay? The ones I gave each of you are primarily yours, but I want the both of you to share," he said, handing us each a bag. Puzzled, we nodded and pulled the tissue paper out. I turned the bag upside down, and some car keys landed in my palm. Same with Lily.

After a moment of stunned silence, Lily asked, "You got us cars?"

Dad grinned. "Merry Christmas, girls."

We both jumped up and tackled him with a hug before running out to the garage, where a gleaming purple 2011 Chevy Camaro convertible sat beside a cerulean blue 2011 Ford Mustang GT convertible. I hit the unlock button on the remote, and the headlights of the Camaro flashed.

Lily and I faced each other and squealed excitedly. I got my freaking dream car for Christmas, and it was _purple_. My ultimate favourite color!

We both ran and got in our cars. The inside of mine was white leather with black accents.

I rested my hands on the steering wheel and grinned, leaning back in the comfortable seat. "You and I will get along just fine," I told the car. I decided that I was going to call her Grape.

Dad came into the garage, grinning. "Like them?" he asked.

"More like love them!" we chorused.

"I'm glad," he told us. "I was going to get them this summer, but you're both in need of cars now."

So true. After my Trans Am was destroyed, we were left car-less.

After we both sat in both cars, we made our way inside to get ready for our day. We'd be going shopping with Mia in a couple of hours, so we needed to hurry.

I took a quick shower, blasting music from my iHome. When I got out, I ran to my room to pick clothes out. I decided on white skinny jeans, an Elmo t-shirt and a plain black zip-up sweater. I sat in front of my vanity table and plugged my flat iron in and let it heat up. While it did, I headed to the bathroom to brush and blow-dry my hair until it was a dry cluster of curls. I went back out to my vanity table and pinned sections of my hair up so that I could straighten it.

After half an hour of straightening my hair to perfection, I applied some makeup. I applied thick lines of black liquid eyeliner to the top lids and a thinner line on the bottom with an eyeliner pencil. I curled my lashes and dabbed some mascara on, finishing with some clear orange-flavored lip gloss that I got at Bath & Body Works.

I dug through my still-unpacked suitcases for my red Converse high-tops and pulled them on.

I was lacing them up when Lily knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, switching feet.

The door opened, and she came in. She wore dark grey skinny jeans and a long-sleeved navy blue top with abstract designs on it. She wore cute black ankle boots on her feet.

I finished tying my shoes and texted Mia, while Lily sat at my vanity table and touched up her makeup.

_U ready?_ I sent.

My phone beeped a moment later. _Yeah :) I live in Windsor Manor, ok? I'll b waiting 4 u outside._

I sent her another text. _Gotcha. Lily's coming 2, ok?_

_Yay!_ she texted back.

I tucked my Samsung Galaxy S into my pocket and stood.

"Let's roll," I told Lily, who was dabbing some more mascara on.

She twisted the cap on and stood, nodding. "Which car?" she asked.

"Well, do you feel like driving?" I asked.

She grimaced. "Not really. So, the Camaro?"

I nodded. "Her name is Grape. Get used to it," I said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, and I grabbed my keys off my nightstand.

I slung my purse over my shoulder and grabbed my black peacoat, and then we left my room and headed downstairs.

"We're going!" I called. I gave Fang a little pat as I passed her and then opened the door that led to the garage.

We jumped in the car, and I pressed the button to open the garage door. I hooked my iPod up and let Lily pick the song.

"Man, I wish it was summer. I'd put the top down," I said with a sigh. I'd always wanted a convertible, and it sucked that I couldn't even put the top down now that I had one.

I put the car in gear and pulled out of the garage and onto the long driveway. The car drove perfectly, like a dream.

Windsor Manor was in Millidgeville, so it wasn't far from my house. Windsor Manor was a series of townhouses, and from what I remembered, they were pretty nice.

When we arrived, Mia was waiting outside for us, as promised. She grinned when she saw the car.

"Nice car," she commented. I got out and pulled the seat forward so that she could get in the back. Damn two-seaters.

I grinned at her and got back in. "Her name is Grape. Dad got us cars for Christmas, since I totaled the one I had in Montana," I told her, backing out of the parking space and turning down the driveway. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"McAllister?" Mia suggested.

"Works for me," Lily agreed.

"McAllister it is, then," I said, turning right. McAllister Place was on the East side of town, so I was looking at a twenty minute drive, at the least.

"Man, I wish I could've got a new car for Christmas," Mia said wistfully. "What kind is your car, Lily?" she asked.

"Mustang," Lily replied. "It's a convertible, and it's blue."

"Sweet!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm stuck with a stupid old Civic. And when I say old, I mean it. It's a 1990-something. And it's _brown_. Talk about gross," she grumbled.

I laughed. "Poor you. How will you live?" I joked.

"I honestly don't know," she replied dramatically before bursting into loud giggles.

"Hey, we should invite Tash," I said. It would take me out of my way, but I didn't care.

"Ooh, I'll text her!" Mia squealed.

A few seconds later, Mia's phone chimed. "Tash is game," she said. Nodding, I turned off of Somerset Street. I passed the Fairville Plaza and turned on to Main Street before I finally turned on to Douglas Avenue.

I stopped outside of the Ozera house and honked twice. Tasha came out a moment later, grinning at us. Lily had to get out to let her in, and she settled in beside Mia.

"Nice ride," she commented as I backed out of her driveway illegally.

"Their dad got them cars for Christmas," Mia told her. "Can you imagine?"

"Must be nice," Tasha said, nudging my arm. I grinned back at her quickly before turning my eyes back to the road.

"I miss my Trans Am," I said morosely. "It was a '78, and dear lord, it was beautiful. But I totaled it completely."

"You were in an accident?" Mia asked.

"Last week," I replied. "I had a concussion, some broken ribs and I bruised my spine."

"Wow . . . that sucks. How did it happen?" Tasha questioned.

Lily stiffened beside me. I sighed. Whenever that night got too into detail, she froze. I mean, that night was traumatic for all of us, but you didn't see me freezing up. I didn't know what her deal was.

"Um . . . I was on the phone to my aunt. She, uh, called to tell me that my mom was shot. She died," I mumbled, my fingers tightening on the wheel.

The was an awkward moment of silence before Mia murmured, "I'm so sorry, guys."

I mustered a smile. "It's okay, we're okay," I replied. I turned on to the highway, since it was a lot faster than driving through the traffic. Plus, it gave me the chance to see how amazing this car really was.

I pressed harder on the gas pedal, enjoying the purr of the engine as the car shot forward.

I drove over the speed limit until I reached the turnoff, where I slowed to a normal speed.

"Damn, this thing is amazing," Tasha commented. I saw her grin in the rearview mirror.

"Tell me about it. This is officially the best present ever!" I exclaimed. "Well, other than Fang."

"Fang?" Mia questioned.

"My puppy. She's a Siberian husky." I dug my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it so I could show them the background, which was a picture of all three puppies. I handed it back to Mia and Tasha. "Fang is the white one, Cam's puppy Jet is the black and white one, and the reddish-brown one, Zoe, is Lily's," I explained.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Mia and Tasha chorused.

"You guys can come over after if you wanna see them," Lily offered, grinning back at them.

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Sure. The old man won't mind," I replied.

"Well, I'll come," she said.

"Me too!" Tasha added.

We chatted the rest of the way to McAllister Place, the main mall in Saint John. I got out and let Mia out, while Lily let Tasha out. I grabbed my purse and closed the door, locking them when Lily closed hers.

Mia hooked her arm through mine as we walked. Once we were inside, I took my coat off and tucked it into my giant purse.

"First off, I need an Iced Capp. Fang woke me up early this morning, and I need caffeine," I announced, turning towards Tim Horton's.

They didn't argue, and we all got in line.

The employee smiled at me. "Welcome to Tim's Horton's, may I help you?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'll have a medium Iced Cappuccino, please."

"With cream, milk, or chocolate milk?"

"Cream, please," I replied.

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll have a chocolate glazed doughnut."

He pressed a few buttons and told me my total. I handed him a five dollar bill and told him to keep the change, since it was only a dollar. He thanked me, handed me my doughnut, and then I moved to the side to wait for my Iced Capp.

Lily joined me a moment later, and an employee handed me my drink. I grabbed a straw and drank thirstily, enjoying the familiar taste. I honestly think that Tim Horton's was my favorite part of Canada.

Lily took her chocolate Iced Capp from the same lady who gave me mine and began drinking hers as well.

We waited as Mia and Tasha got their drinks, and then we sat down at one of the tables.

"What did you guys get?" I asked.

"I got a hot chocolate," Mia replied, taking a bite out of her honey glazed doughnut.

"I got a large double-double," Tasha said.

I eyed her coffee, grimacing. "Ugh. Coffee is _so_ not my thing. Nasty stuff."

Tasha grinned. "You're missing out, Rosie."

"I'll stick with my Iced Capp, thanks," I replied, shuddering. I took a mammoth bite out of my doughnut, sighing in content.

Once we finished there, we threw our stuff out and started shopping.

We went to Ardène first, where we tried on a bunch of clothes and accessories. We ended up buying a lot there . . . I walked out with three big bags.

We headed to Garage next, where I got a few pairs of jeans and some cute button-up shirts.

Spring was our next stop, a store that sold tons of shoes. I bought some ankle boots, heels, and the most amazing pair of high-heeled leather boots.

We went to Boathouse, where I got some Fox and DC shirts and sweaters and also some perfume.

We shopped for a while longer until we decided that we'd bought enough. I was wondering how we were even going to fit it all in the car . . .

We managed to squeeze all of the bags in the trunk, and then we were headed to Pizza Delight for some lunch.

We grabbed a booth in the back and waited for the waiter to come.

When he did, he pulled out his writing pad and smiled widely. He was nice looking, with a smattering of freckles and bright red hair. His eyes were a lovely clear blue.

"Hey, Mase," Mia said with a grin.

"Hey, Mia, Tasha," he replied, nodding to Tasha. "Who are your friends?"

"Mason, I'd like to introduce you to Rosemarie and Lillian Hathaway-Mazur. Or just Rose and Lily. They're twins, and we've been friends since we were five. Well, Tash was four," Mia replied.

"Twins, eh? You don't look alike," he commented. "But it's nice to meet you, Rose and Lily. The name's Mason Ashford," he said, taking both of our hands and kissing them. He winked at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mason," I replied, flashing him a smile. "And we're fraternal twins."

"That's cool." He pulled out his pen. "Now, before I get in trouble for talking, what do you guys want to drink?" he asked.

"Pepsi," Lily and I chorused.

"I'll have a 7up," Tasha told him.

"And―"

"Iced tea?" Mason guessed, cutting Mia off.

"Ah, Mase. You know me so well," she said, grinning.

He grinned. "Maybe I've been around you too long," he joked. "Anyway, I'll bring get your drinks. Decide what you guys want to eat."

We nodded, and he left to pour our drinks.

"I want bacon pizza," I said.

"Same here," Lily chimed in.

Tasha and Mia exchanged a look before saying "Bacon sounds good to me!" at the same time.

When Mason came back, we told him that we wanted a fifteen inch bacon pizza and a twelve inch garlic fingers.

When Mason was out of earshot, I turned on Mia.

"You've totally got it bad for him!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

She blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked softly.

"You couldn't be more obvious if you yelled it," Lily replied, grinning impishly.

Mia put her face in her hands. "This is mortifying," she mumbled into her hands.

I reached across the table and pried her hands off of her face. "Why? He totally likes you too," I told her, smiling.

"You think?"

Tasha reached over and put a hand on Mia's arm. "Of course he does! I mean, what's not to like?" she asked rhetorically.

Mia snorted. "There's lots."

Lily, who was sitting beside her, smacked her arm. "Shut up. There's no way he could possibly _not_ like you."

"You guys are awesome, you know that?" Mia asked, grinning.

"Of course we know it," I replied, smirking.

We chatted about random crap while we waited for our food. Mason brought the garlic fingers out first, and I probably ate half of them myself.

I almost drooled at the sight of the pizza. It was cooked to perfection, with big strips of juicy looking bacon.

I ate three out of eight pieces of pizza, while Mia and Lily each had two, and Tasha had one. I got the feeling that Tasha didn't eat much. She'd barely touched the garlic fingers.

I used my credit card to pay, and then we set out for my house.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it?<em>

_I'll put up some links of pics of the puppies when I get home, cuz I have them saved on my computer and I'm currently using Natalee's, since I'm at her house :P Did you guys like their names? I do :D_

_So, I'll probably update soon :) like I said, the next chapter is my favorite, so I'm really excited for you guys to read it! But, after the 7th of this month, updates probably won't be as regular as they are now (for ANY of my stories), because that's the day that I start my sophomore year of high school :l I'm not excited to go back to school at all..._

_TO READERS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO FOREVER?: Expect an update on September 6th :) I'm updating that day because it's the one year anniversary of Together Forever! I can't believe it's been almost a year since I posted the first chapter of that...:)_

_Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought :) best review gets a dedication!_

_Until next time, guys!_

_~ Sar ~_


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Hey guys! Because I'm so excited about this chapter, I couldn't wait to post it xD it's just so...fluffy. :D I'm pretty sure that all of you are going to adore it :)_

_I'd like to say a HUGE thanks to my reviewers: luhexayy, princess-in-training122, PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY, Nicia, Ellixie, Ms. Sweden, kittenxxkisses and BlackRosesNeverDie666 :) now, I promised a dedication to the best reviewer, and that reviewer is...*drumroll* kittenxxkisses! Thanks sooo much for the long, amazing review :D you're awesome :)_

_Anyways...enjoy this (hopefully) awesome chapter!_

_~ Sarah Odair ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

I parked in the garage and let Lily out of the back seat. Mia had called shotgun, forcing Lily to sit in the back.

We retrieved our bags from the trunk and made our way inside. We ran up to my room and deposited them there and ran back downstairs to the living room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and the puppies were curled up together on a dog bed.

I leaned down and scooped Fang up, who opened her eyes and stared drowsily at me. Lily grabbed Zoe and Jet, and we all sat on the sectional. Frigging Tasha stole the corner seat.

"You ho," I grumbled, sitting next to her.

She smiled angelically. "You love me. Don't deny it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I held Fang out to her. "Wanna hold her?" I asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and taking her out of my hands. I knew that Tasha was afraid of dogs and that she has been since she was attacked when she was little. But Fang was just a little puppy, so there was no way that she could hurt her.

Tasha actually smiled and nuzzled Fang's fuzzy cheek. "Are you just the cutest," she cooed. Mia was crooning to Jet on my other side.

Fang licked Tasha's nose in answer, making her giggle. "Puppy breath stinks," she commented, grinning.

"But it's easy to ignore since puppies are so cute," I pointed out, reaching over to scratch behind Fang's ears.

"Yeah, it is." She paused. "This is the closest I've been to a dog in years," she said quietly.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you. You can't let fear control you," I told her.

"I know. Maybe it's time I asked Mom and Dad for a puppy."

I grinned. "Fang is apparently a miracle worker. That's a great idea, Tash."

Dad walked in a few minutes later and smiled.

"Hello, girls," he greeted us.

"Hey, Dad. You remember Tasha and Mia, right?" I asked.

"Of course. It's nice to see you again."

Mia smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Mazur," she said politely.

He scoffed. "Please, call me Abe. Mr. Mazur makes me feel old."

Lily snorted. "You _are_ old, Dad."

Dad's jaw dropped. "Forty-two is _not_ old, Lillian!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad," I said, smiling angelically.

He left the room, grumbling about something or other.

We hung around a little longer before Tasha got a text from her mom. She had to go home.

Lily offered to drive her, since she and Mia had made plans to go to Mia's for a bit. They'd asked if I'd wanted to come, but I told them that I had plans with Dimitri. I'd hung out with him every day since I'd gotten here. And so the three of them left, and I went up to my room.

Dad knocked on my door a little while later.

"I'm leaving now," he said. He'd told us yesterday that he had to leave today and go to Ottawa on business. "Call me if anything happens, okay?"

I got up and hugged him. "Okay. I'll see you in a few days," I replied, smiling.

"See you. You're in charge while I'm gone, okay?"

I grinned. "Okay. Bye, Dad."

He kissed my cheek. "Bye, Kizim."

He left, and moments later, I heard the front door close.

I texted Dimitri to ask when he wanted to come over.

_Anytime_, he sent.

Biting my lip, I texted, _B there soon._

I ran downstairs to Cam's room, where he was packing an overnight bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Josh's. I was talking to him today. I guess Mia told him we were back, and he wants to hang out," he replied. Josh was Mia's younger brother, and he'd been Cam's best friend before we moved.

"I'm guessing that I'm the one driving you?" I asked wearily.

He grinned. "Yeah, please."

"Well, hurry up. I'm picking Dimitri up."

He zipped his bag up and followed me out the door.

I bit my lip. I didn't really wanna leave the puppies alone . . .

"Grab Jet," I told him. "We're bringing the puppies."

Shrugging, he reached down to grab Jet, while I grabbed Fang and Zoe.

I unlocked the doors of the car. Cam put his bag and Jet in the back seat, and I put Fang and Zoe back there as well. Cam climbed in the passenger side, while I got in and started the car.

"This thing is pretty sweet, Rose," he said as we drove.

I grinned. "Just wait until you get your license. You'll get an awesome car too," I told him.

"One more year," he said with a sigh.

"It'll pass sooner than you think."

We soon reached the townhouse that the Rinaldis lived in. Cam grabbed his bag and got out.

"Call me tomorrow when you wanna be picked up," I said as he was about to close the door.

"I will. Thanks for driving me, sis."

"No problem." He shut the door, and I reached back and pulled the puppies one by one to the front seat.

As I drove to Dimitri's, Fang kept trying to climb on my lap. After trying and failing a million times to stop her, I finally just let her. She curled up there and fell asleep.

When I reached Dimitri's house, I honked the horn a few times. The door opened and he strode out, a smile on his face.

When he opened the door and saw the puppies, he raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas presents," I said. "I didn't wanna leave them alone at the house."

"Oh," he murmured, scooping up the two puppies that were occupying his seat. He got in and closed the door. There were melting snowflakes in his hair, since it had begun to snow on the drive there. "What are their names?" he asked.

"The black and white one is Jet, Cam's puppy, the red and white one is Zoe, Lily's puppy, and this little furball is Fang," I replied, grinning. "She won't get off my lap, so I left her there. She loves me already."

He grinned. "They're cute."

"I know," I said, turning off of Downsview and on to Westgate.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Lily and I went shopping with Tasha and Mia," I replied. "They came over for a bit. Tasha was playing with the puppies."

He looked shocked. "She was?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded, smiling. "After two hours with these three, she wants a puppy of her own."

"Wow . . . that's awesome!"

We talked like the entire ride back to my house. I parked in the empty garage and got out.

Dimitri carried Jet and Zoe into the house, while I let Fang walk with me.

We ended up in the living room again, sitting on the couch. We talked for a while about our lives in the past nine years. He explained that he did odd jobs for my father, which was why he was shoveling the driveway. He told me how he'd been spending the summers in Russia with his father, since his parents divorced soon after mine did. I was struck by how similar our situations were, other than the fact that he hated being with his father and favored being with his mother, while my situation had been the other way around. I poured my heart out to him, letting him know the details of my mother's death, and telling him how much I regretted not answering my phone.

"You couldn't have known, Rose," he said softly, catching a tear that had managed to fall.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I dismissed the last chance I'd ever get to talk to her," I replied, sniffling.

He pulled me in for a hug, and I felt home. The clean, sharp scent of his body spray filled my nostrils, and I couldn't help but notice how good it smelled.

And then my stomach growled, completely ruining the moment.

He chuckled. "Hungry?" he questioned.

"Just a bit. Unfortunately, I can't cook to save my life. So, unless you can cook, then we're going to starve."

He grinned. "Good thing Mom taught me how to cook, then."

We walked down the hall to the kitchen, where we poked through the cupboards for something suitable to eat.

After a few minutes, we decided on some simple grilled cheeses.

We gathered the necessary supplies, and Dimitri put the frying pan on the burner. He quickly buttered and assembled four sandwiches, putting one on the pan, since that's all that would fit.

I grabbed two glasses. "What do you want to drink?" I asked, opening the fridge doors.

He peered in. "Milk, please," he replied.

I nodded and grabbed the milk and the orange juice. I poured a full glass of each, putting them away and then handing him his glass.

"Watch this," he said, grinning. He grabbed the frying pan, moved the sandwich around a bit, and flipped it up in the air. The sandwich landed perfectly on the uncooked side. He waggled his eyebrows.

I grinned. "Man, you got _skills_," I told him, giggling.

"I know, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get too full of yourself, Belikov. I'd hate to have to deflate your big head."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Think you could take me, Mazur?" he asked.

"Oh, I _know_ I could take you. Easily."

He raised an eyebrow, his smile turning amused. "Whatever you say, Rose." He scooped the grilled cheese off the pan with a spatula and put it on a plate, which he handed to me.

I ate my grilled cheese hungrily. It was actually one of the best grilled cheeses I'd ever had, though I didn't tell Dimitri that. I didn't need his ego getting even bigger.

He finished the second sandwich soon after, placing it on my plate.

"You not going to eat this one?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, the other two are mine."

Shrugging, I bit into it. It was just as good as the first.

After he finished both of his sandwiches, we headed downstairs to the game room. There, we played air hockey and some games on the Wii.

"Come on, go faster."

"Not gonna happen, Roza. I got you."

"Shut up! I've got this," I growled.

A few tense moments passed with lots of jerking around before I cried, "Yes!"

"Dammit," Dimitri muttered, chucking his Wii remote on the couch.

I did a happy dance as my character on Mario Kart passed the finish line first. He'd tried to slow me down with a banana peel, but I was unstoppable.

"In your face, Dimitri!" I said, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

I was about to say something, but my phone beeped, signifying that I'd received a text message.

It was Lily.

_Rose, the roads are too bad, I'm not comin home 2nite. Sry._

I sighed. _It's ok,_ I texted back.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"I guess the roads are really bad, and Lily can't make it home tonight," I replied. I pulled the curtains aside and looked out the window. I was shocked by how much it had snowed in the past few hours. The snow was up to the windows, almost, and it was coming down hard. "Shit," I muttered. "We have a problem."

Dimitri got up and peered out. "Great. There's no way we're getting out of here," he said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay tonight."

I tried to keep the excitement off my face. "Guess so," I murmured. "I'll find something for you to sleep in, okay? You'd better call your mom."

He nodded, and I left the games room and went into Dad's room.

While Dad was by no means small, all of his shirts would be too small for Dimitri, since he was so muscly. I managed to find some old sweatpants that looked long enough and grabbed them.

Dimitri was waiting in the hall for me.

"I couldn't find a shirt that would fit you, but I think these pants will fit you okay," I told him, smiling apologetically.

"That's fine," he assured me. "Thanks."

"What bedroom did you wanna sleep in?" I asked. "There's a couple guest rooms on this floor, and two upstairs."

He pursed his lips as he thought. "I'll sleep upstairs," he replied. "I'd rather be on the same floor as you."

"Scared?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "_No_, but it would just feel weird."

"Okay," I said. "Well, since you're going to be here, you can help me unpack my stuff."

"You've been here for five days and you _still_ haven't unpacked?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I like to procrastinate."

He shook his head in amusement. "Well, let's get going on it, then."

We ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I had clothes strewn all over the place, as well as all of my bags from today. And believe me, there were a lot of them.

Dimitri muttered something in Russian. "Your room is a pigsty, Rosemarie Mazur," he muttered.

I grinned. "How about I get all of the dirty clothes, and you sort out the stuff in my bags?" I suggested.

"Yeah, fine," he said.

We got to work. I grabbed all of my dirty clothes off the floor, two armfuls in total, and put them in the hamper in my bathroom.

Dimitri and I spent the next hour and a half putting all of my stuff away. We high-fived when it was done, proud of ourselves.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," he announced.

I grinned. "Right through that door," I told him, pointing to the other side of my room.

He nodded and went in. Moments later, I heard the shower start.

Involuntarily, I pictured Dimitri naked in my shower. Shivering, I decided that I needed to distract myself. And I knew just the way how.

I walked down the hall to my music room. In there, I had my grand piano, several guitars, and a drum set.

I sat on the piano bench and cracked my knuckles. I did a few warm-ups before I began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". It was one of my favorite things to play, because I found the haunting melody beautiful. I only knew the first movement by heart, though.

I placed my fingers on the appropriate keys and let them take over, gliding effortlessly and familiarly through the notes.

I was so lost in the song that I didn't notice Dimitri standing in the doorway until I finished the song. It was his low voice behind me that alerted me to his presence.

"That was amazing, Rose. I didn't know you still played," he murmured, coming to sit with me on the bench. I tried to keep a straight face because . . . he was shirtless.

His sculpted abs and pecs were absolutely mouthwatering. A few droplets of water still clung to his skin, and his hair was wet.

I did something rare―I blushed. "Thanks. And, yeah, I never stopped," I replied.

"Will you play something else?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I could play some Adele . . . I sing, too," I told him, blushing even more.

He smiled. "Adele sounds perfect," he said.

I nodded, and took a deep breath. I began to play "Make You Feel My Love" and readied myself to sing. I'd never been self-conscious about it before, but there was something about Dimitri that unnerved me. I felt exposed around him, like he could read me. I didn't know what to make of it.

I shut my eyes and started to sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case.<br>I could offer you a warm embrace,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I will never do you wrong.<em>

_I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<br>_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawlin' down the avenue.<br>No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

I opened my eyes and looked to Dimitri as I played. His eyes were dark and unreadable, and something inside of me melted under that gaze. He had this power over me that I didn't understand, yet I welcomed it.

I could deny it no longer.

I was falling for my best friend.

Tearing my eyes from his, I began to sing again.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do,<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love.<br>_

_To make you feel my love._

As I sang those last few lines, my eyes locked with his once more. There was a fire kindling within me, one that I couldn't find the will to put out, one that I wouldn't _want_ to put out, even if I could.

My hands dropped from the keys. My breath caught in my throat as Dimitri tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and let his fingers trail over my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip. My skin tingled under his fingers. My pulse pounded in my ears as he tilted my chin up. My eyes slid closed automatically as he leaned in hesitantly, his lips brushing lightly against mine.

At that, my body took over. I leaned in further so that his lips were pressed more firmly to mine and laid my hands against his bare chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my palms, and I swore that it was in sync with mine.

His lips began moving against mine, and he reached up to tangle his hands in my hair.

In that moment, I was on top of the world. I forgot about everything else, just concentrating on his lips on mine and the feelings it evoked within me. I felt like everything would be alright.

He was the first to pull away. He rested his forehead against mine, smiling at me in a way that made my heart flutter.

"Listen, Rose . . . ever since you got here on Monday, I've felt drawn to you. I know that we've been friends for years, but my feelings now . . . well, they go beyond that," he murmured, stroking my cheek. "When I'm around you, I feel better. You make me smile by doing the simplest of things. And when you're not with me . . . I find myself missing you, almost like I've lost a limb. When I fall asleep, I find you in my dreams." He inhaled deeply after that, turning his face away.

I couldn't help but smile. I reached out and laid a hand on his cheek, turning his face back. I stared into the chocolaty depths of his eyes, feeling like I could drown in them. "I like you too, Comrade," I said softly, using my old nickname for him.

He chuckled, his eyes lighting up. "You say in five words what it takes me sentences to say," he remarked, hugging my body closer to his.

I shrugged. "It's a talent."

He pressed another soft kiss to my lips, and I sighed in content. I loved the feel of his lips on mine.

We left the music room and went to my room to watch a movie. We curled up on my bed, he with his arms around me and I with my head resting on his chest. I felt like I was floating, high on happiness.

He didn't end up sleeping in the guest bedroom that night.

* * *

><p><em><span>Did I succeed in making the end THE cutest scene ever? :D<span>_

_So, R+D are together now...how long will it stay that way? :)..._

_...jk. I wouldn't do that...or would I? Hehehehe :D_

_Anyways, I'm about to post links to pics of the puppies on my profile, so check them out :D_

_Please review :) again, best reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!_

_Until next time :)_

_~ Sar ~_


	9. Chapter 9

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
